You Are my Life
by GaaryUchiha
Summary: -Muy mal chucho ¿Qué no sabes que somos enemigos naturales?- Se detuvo detrás de él, hablándole al oído, haciendo estremecer al moreno por su aliento frio. Jacob se giró pero Edward fue más rápido y ya estaba de nuevo a sus espaldas-
1. Chapter 1

Bella dormía, o eso intentaba, el frio la estaba matando, su cuerpo temblaba y sus dientes castañeaban, y el ahí…sin poder hacer nada.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?- Preguntó preocupado, la verdad quería pero, su frio cuerpo no ayudaría en nada.

La chica continuaba temblando, pronto un moreno entro a la tienda, su pecho estaba desnudo y solo traía unos bermudas.

-El castañeo de sus dientes no me deja dormir- Dijo Jacob asomándose, miró al vampiro y este sin pensarlo dos veces, negó con la cabeza.

-Ni lo pienses, tu no…- Dijo, sabía lo que él estaba pensando, vio cómo se acercaba a su chica- No te atrevas a tocarla- Su fría mano hizo presión en el hombro del moreno.

-¡No me toques!- Digo casi en un gruñido.

-C-chicos…- Habló bella que estaba a punto de congelarse. Edward la miró y luego llevo su vista hacia el hombre lobo asintiendo no muy convencido de la idea de que ese pulgoso abrazara a su novia.

El moreno como era de esperarse lo hizo, se recostó a su lado y la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos dándole el calor que necesitaba, algo que el frio no podía darle.

-Si no fuésemos enemigos naturales, y no trataras de robarme a mi razón para existir, tal vez que agradarías- Luego de una charla, la única más o menos decente que había tenido con el vampiro, eso fue lo que salió de su boca, acompañado de una sonrisa.

-Pues…si no estuvieras planeando chuparle la sangre a la chica que amo…tal vez…- Se detuvo a pensar y luego sonrió- No, eso nunca- Ambos rieron, Edward más que Jacob, porque el sabia, que era lo que había pasado por su mente, y por extraño que parezca, no le había molestado.

Luego de la batalla con los neófitos Jacob había resultado herido, con casi todos los huesos fracturados, fue examinado por Carlisle, quien tuvo que romperle los huesos para que sanaran bien. Estuvo unos días en cama, en muy poco tiempo ya estaba sano, al ser un licántropo, sus heridas sanaban rápido.

Merodeaba por el bosque hundido en sus pensamientos, desde la batalla con el ejército de neófitos no lo veía, no era como si quisiera verlo…no, Jacob Black no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo en ver a Edward Cullen, es decir ¿Para qué? Es una sanguijuela. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué sentía esas ganas inexplicables de verlo, pero a la vez no? Era extraño.

-¿Qué haces por aquí solo, he cachorro?- Esa voz ya la conocía, era él. No lo miró, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero fruncido el ceño sin pronunciar palabra alguna- ¿Para qué querías verme, cachorro?- Preguntó diciendo lo último en un tono burlesco.

-¿Quién dice que quiero verte?- Oh vamos ¿Se había olvidado de que podía leer su mente? Continuaba evitando su mirada.

-Pues tu ¿Quién si no?- Volvió a interrogar el Cullen, paso a su alrededor sin acercarse mucho, eso le causaba mucha gracias aunque sabía disimularlo, verlo así tratando de evitarlo, sí que era digno de documentar.

-Deja de hacer eso- Dijo, se estaba comenzando a enfadar, el mayor, ignorándolo por completo siguió dando vueltas a su alrededor aumentando cada vez más la velocidad.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Edward fingiendo inocencia, ya no se podía distinguir bien, iba a mucha velocidad.

-Me molesta…- Habló más para sí mismo. El más pálido sonrió de medio lado.

-El chucho está confundido- Dijo el frio con sorna, cada vez se veía más infantil- ¿Cómo decía…? Ah sí "si no estuvieras planeando chuparle la sangre a la chica que amo…tal vez…tú me gustarías"- Abrió sus ojos de par en par…en verdad lo había escuchado, el muy maldito se había metido en su mente en ese momento-Muy mal chucho ¿Qué no sabes que somos enemigos naturales?- Se detuvo detrás de él, hablándole al oído, haciendo estremecer al moreno por su aliento frio. Jacob se giró pero Edward fue más rápido y ya estaba de nuevo a sus espaldas- Cachorro ¿Yo te gusto?- Le causaba tanta gracia ver como el licántropo trataba de escapar de él, en intentos en vano.

-Cierra la boc…- "boca" hubiese terminado de decir la palabra en cuanto se volteó y quedo frente a el pálido, pero su mente se nublo por completo, quedando en blanco, su corazón latió más de lo normal como si quisiera salirse por su boca, en ese bosque solo estaban él y Edward, nada más. Edward lo miro confundido, supo lo que pasaba en el momento en que comenzó a leer su mente.

-"He imprimado…"- Esas palabras resonaban por su cabeza, no lo podía creer, era simplemente imposible, es que…- No puedes imprimarte de mí- Esas palabras salieron inconscientemente de sus labios, no quería decirlo, pero era algo ilógico.

-…- Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, retrocedió un poco, o se estaba volviendo loco, o eso era una pesadilla. Colocó una de sus manos en su pecho, le dolía ahí, en donde estaba su corazón- "Me esta… ¿rechazando…?- Aguantó lo más que pudo y salió corriendo de ahí.

-Jake… ¡Jacob!- Ese último grito se había escuchado por todo el bosque, intento alcanzarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde, había entrado a su territorio, y al menos que quisiera desatar una guerra entre los Quileutes y los Cullen, no podía pisar sus tierras.

Se dirigió a su hogar, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle habían salido de caza, como había supuesto, Alice estaba en la sala, sentada en el sofá junto a Jasper que leía un libro. Edward los saludo con un simple gesto y se dispuso a subir a su habitación.

-Ve con él, esta algo inquieto, y puedo sentir algo de dolor- Jasper hablo tranquilo, Alice asintió levemente no sin antes mirar a su esposo algo preocupada.

-…Jazz, no veo nada- Dijo y luego se levantó para ir hasta donde estaba su hermano.

Toco la puerta y Edward no respondió.

-Ed ¿Está todo bien?- Abrió un poco la puerta y luego entro sin pedir permiso alguno- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó preocupada- No puedo verte…- Dijo sentándose a su lado, en la cama, Edward miraba por la ventana.

-Alice…- La miro, ella sabía que algo no estaba bien y él no podía mentirle, incluso pudo oír los pensamientos de Jasper, él también sabía que algo pasaba.

-Edward…puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes- Le dijo ella sonriéndole un poco.

Suspiró, eso era algo difícil de decir- Jacob Black ha imprimado en mi- Digo casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué?- Ella estaba más que sorprendida- Pero eso es…-

-Imposible, lo sé, pero leí sus pensamientos…- Su voz era entrecortada, nunca antes lo había visto de esa forma.

-¿Qué harás Ed...? Sabes que él podría…- No le agradaban los lobos, como era de esperarse, pero no era para tanto.

-Lo sé, morir- Su mirada se posó nuevamente en la ventana- Pensó que lo rechazaría así que huyo- Dijo él, de verdad estaba preocupado.

-¿Y que pasara con Bella?-

-¿Sabes? Es extraño…pero es la persona en la que menos quiero pensar ahora- Sus hermosos ojos se posaron en la chica- Un día es mi enemigo mortal…y al otro…- Dijo haciendo una pausa.

-Al otro no puedes dejar de pensar en él- Afirmó recibiendo el asentimiento de su hermano.

-Imprimación…- Dijo inaudiblemente en un suspiro, algo dentro de él le incitaba a buscarlo, tenía que arreglar las cosas, primero quería verlo muerto, pero ahora era todo lo contrario.

Estaba en su habitación, no había salido de ahí desde que llego a la Push, su padre no estaba, Embry y Quil habían ido a buscarlo pero él no salía, se estaban preocupando.

-Jake, vallamos un rato al bosque, de todas formas tenemos que patrullar- Dijo Embry desde fuera de la habitación del aludido.

-Sam nos está llamando- Dijo esta vez Quil.

-No voy a ir, no me siento bien- Contestó Jacob con un tono de voz quebrado.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Embry abrió la puerta exasperado y a la vez preocupado.

-Largo…- Un cojín fue a parar a la cara de Embry, Quil rió por lo bajo.

-Hermano, pareces una colegiala con el corazón roto después de que el tipo más popular de la secundaria la rechazara- Dijo Quil riendo un poco, al igual que Embry. Jacob rodo los ojos, aunque igual se podía ver en ellos su tristeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Bella?- Interrogó Embry.

-Nada- Dijo el moreno ocultando su mirada.

-¿Por qué tanto drama? Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros- Dijo Quil acercándose al Black.

-He imprimado…- Casi pudo escucharse lo que dijo- Y no fue exactamente de una mujer- Los ojos de los otros dos licántropos se abrieron con sorpresa- Es más…no es humano- Eso ultimo causó un escalofrió en los dos chicos.

-¿De qué hablas Jake?- Preguntó Embry más que confundido.

-Me he imprimado de Edward Cullen- Dijo esperando lo peor.

-¿Qué?- Gritaron ambos sorprendidos, no se creían eso para nada.

-No juegues eso no puede ser cierto- Dijo Quil.

-Es imposible Jake- Habló esta vez Embry.

-La imprimación busca además de encontrar al alma gemela, la reproducción ¿Cómo es que tu…?- Ante lo último, Quil se estremeció.

-Eso ahora no viene al caso ¿Te ha rechazado?- Preguntó Embry. Jacob no supo que decir, la verdad, ni el mismo lo sabía, solo había actuado así por el temor que sentía en ese momento.

-Ese infeliz…- En su voz se notaba la rabia que sentía, podía matar a ese vampiro si no fuera porque si lo hacía, su amigo sufriría.

-Hey, hey, calma- Tranquilizó Quil.

-No lo sé- Habló por fin Jacob- Solo me fui y…- Fue interrumpido.

-Tienes que hablar con él- Una cuarta voz se unió a la habitación. Todos miraron a Seth entre asustados y sorprendidos.

-Sam me ha enviado a buscarlos- Dijo el menor de todos, y al parecer el más razonable, pero claro, había que tener en cuenta que a él de cierto modo le agradaban los fríos…


	2. Chapter 2

Sam me ha enviado a buscarlos- Dijo el menor de todos, y al parecer el más razonable, pero claro, había que tener en cuenta que a él de cierto modo le agradaban los fríos…

-¿Has escuchado todo…?- Preguntó Jacob un poco asustado.

-Sí, pero descuida, no diré nada- Habló pausadamente- Aunque será difícil durante las patrullas…- Dijo con una expresión pensativa.

-Ya veremos que hacer- Dijo esta vez Quil.

-No quiero ir…yo- Intentó decir el chico Black.

-Está bien, ya hallaremos una excusa…no sé, estas enfermo ¡Si eso!- Dijo Embry.

-Gracias chicos- Fingió una sonrisa, los demás se fueron dejándolo solo en su habitación.

Las horas pasaron y Jacob no salía de su cuarto, necesitaba pensar en lo sucedido.

-Ha…solo me eché a correr, ni siquiera…- Se dijo a sí mismo- Ha…como si Edward pudiera sentir algo por mí que no sea odio…- Se regañó por haber pensado si quiera en que el vampiro podría tal vez, y solo tal vez, llegar a sentir lo mismo por él.

Salió de su habitación y pasó por la cocina, tomo un poco de agua y se encontró con su padre.

-¿Estas mejor?- Preguntó Billy un poco preocupado, no es como si su hijo le hubiese contado lo que había pasado, no, solo le había dicho que se sentía mal, la excusa perfecta.

-Si…algo, voy salir un rato- Dijo un poco ido, Billy asintió. El moreno dejo el vaso en uno de los mesones y salió de su hogar, merodeó un poco por las afueras de su casa para luego sentarse en el suelo, a un lado de la puerta. Apoyó su rostro sobre sus rodillas y las abrazó con ambos brazos. En eso escuchó algo que lo desconcertó.

-See I never thought that I could walk through fire. I never thought that I could take the burn. I never had the strength to take it higher, Until I reached the point of no return- Cantaba Sam mientras pasaba por ahí- ¿Jacob?- El moreno lo miraba estupefacto- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó igual de preocupado que su padre.

-Mmm un poco mejor- Intento sonar lo más enfermo posible. Estaba dolido pero enfermo, tenía que aparentar.

-Espero que mejores para mañana, tenemos que patrullar- Dijo el Uley siguiendo de largo. Jacob se limitó a solo asentir, continuaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que vio a sus amigos llegar.

-¡Jacob!- Exclamó Seth yendo a paso apresurado hasta el aludido, junto a Embry y Quil.

-Ven- Dijo Embry jalando a Jake dentro de la casa, este lo siguió sin protestar, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Billy los miró confundidos ¿Por qué tanto secreteo? No les tomo importancia y siguió en lo suyo. Al llegar a la habitación del moreno y cerrar la puerta, Quil habló.

-Te hemos cubierto esta vez, nadie se ha dado cuenta- Dijo el de piel más clara.

-Oh…gracias- Respondió Jacob un poco aliviado- Y por cierto…¿Por Sam cantaba esa canción del chico Bieber?...- Preguntó, si no se sintiera tan mal en ese momento, de seguro hubiera reído.

-Pues…- Seth bajó la cabeza un poco apenado.

Flash back

En el camino hacia el bosque, Embry, Quil y Seth buscaban la manera de ocultar lo que sabían de Jacob y su imprimación, aun no se habían transformado.

-¡Lo tengo!- Dijo Seth eufórico.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Embry muy interesado en lo que tenía que decir el más joven.

-¡Habla ya!- Dijo Quil impaciente mientras los tres caminaban.

-He escuchado a lea cantar un par de canciones de un chico ¿Cómo era que se llamaba…? Beiber…Bieber… ¡Ajá! Justin Bieber, me tiene harto, ahora se la pasa cantando la misma canción todo el tiempo- Dijo el chico recordando a su hermana cantar o mejor dicho, chillar- Si la cantamos tal vez la manada no pueda leer nuestros pensamientos, además, es muy pegajosa- Dijo Seth.

-¿Y cómo dice?- Preguntó Embry.

-Es algo así- Aclaró su garganta- I will never say never, I will fight til forever…- Cantó el menor.

-Whenever you knock me down…- Siguió Quil, Embry lo miró con sorna- ¿Qué? Es muy pegajosa…- Se excusó.

-¿Eres un believer?- Preguntó Embry con burla, recibiendo un codazo de su amigo.

Flash back End.

-Y eso fue lo que paso- Al terminar de contar lo que ocurrió, Jacob no pudo evitar sonreír, sonrisa que se fue apagando al caer en la realidad del asunto.

-Jake, no puedes quedarte toda la vida así, tienes que ver al chupasangre- Dijo Embry, lo último con desprecio hacia el vampiro. Jacob suspiró, como si fuese tan fácil lo que le decía su amigo.

-Embry tiene toda la razón- Dijo Seth posando su mano en el hombro de Jacob.

-Igual, mañana tienes que ir a patrullar, a menos que tu "enfermedad" empeore- Dijo Quil.

Unos minutos después el moreno volvió a su estado de depresión digno de un anime shôjo, sentado en la cama abrazando sus piernas, mientras miraba por la ventana. Sus tres amigos solo lo observaban en silencio, un silencio incómodo.

-Vamos- Dijo Embry levantándose- Ven con nosotros Jake- Dijo mirando al moreno que asintió levemente, se levantó igualmente y los cuatro salieron rumbo al bosque.

Tres licántropos jugaban como si fuesen cachorritos en medio del bosque…bueno, Seth aun lo era, se perseguían, rodaban por el césped, Jacob solo los miraba sentado bajo un árbol en su forma humana.

Seth se le acercó moviendo la cola en señal de que quería jugar con él, Jacob sonrió levemente y le acarició la cabeza. El lobito se fue a donde estaba con los otros y Jacob volvió a lo que hacía antes, pensar. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuanto sus compañeros se fueron y mucho menos cuando alguien se le acercaba.

-Jacob- Lo llamó una voz a sus espaldas, "Esa" voz la conocía perfectamente.

-Ed-ward…- Susurró sin atreverse a voltear para mirarlo, cosa que no tuvo que hacer ya que el vampiro ya estaba frente a él, se agacho para quedar frente a frente con el lobo que intentaba evadirlo.

-Mírame- Pidió, o mejor dicho, exigió Edward, Jacob desvió un poco su rostro mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

-…- No dijo nada, su respiración se aceleró y su corazón también, el frío se percató de eso.

-Mírame Jake…- Esta vez lo dijo con un poco más de amabilidad, sujetando su barbilla con suavidad, obligándolo a mirarle. Vio como los oscuros ojos del hombre-lobo comenzaban a humedecerse, a tal punto de dejar caer lágrimas, pero no podía, no lloraría, no frente a él.

-"¿A caso se está burlando de mi…?"- Escuchó sus pensamientos, negó lentamente con la cabeza haciendo que Jacob entendiera que había leído su mente.

-No me burlo, no jugaría con algo así…- Dijo sinceramente, buscando esos ojos que no sabía por qué ni desde cuándo pero lo estaban volviendo loco.

-"Joder, no hagas eso…"- Pensó inconscientemente el licántropo.

-¿Hacer que?- Seguía buscando esos ojos.

-Eso…- Por fin habló y se atrevió a mirarlo- No me mires así, sé que tu…tu no…yo…- No sabía que decir, sintió una punzada en su pecho, le ardía…le dolía demasiado.

-Shhh- Lo calló con un lento gesto y sin más, rodeó su cuerpo en un abrazo, tierno, delicado…pero a la vez con tanta fuerza, que parecía como si no quisiera dejarlo ir…nunca. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió ambos cuerpos al momento en que sus pieles se tocaron.

-Edward…- Dijo en un suspiró, derramó todas esas lagrimas contenidas hace unos instantes, tenía miedo, le dolía pensar que todo eso lo hacía solo por lastima, pero por otra parte, se sentía tan bien estando entre sus brazos…

Continuará…

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Qué creen que pasará con Bella?

¿Y cómo tomaran los Quileute y los Vampiros esta noticia?

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! nwn besos!.


End file.
